Truth, dare, and love
by kissofavampirexo
Summary: During a dare involving one very hot stranger, Bella's life is turned upside down. After searching for him for months, she gives up and returns back to normal life. However, a surprise awaits her at home, and possibly more than one when secrets are told
1. THe dare

Truth, dare, and love

BPOV

"You already know what my answer's gonna be, so just give me a dare already!" I practically had to shout over the music playing from the DJ stand, it was so loud. Mix-It-Up was our most recent favorite club, but no matter what, we always forget just how loud it got in there. The DJ seemed to have a taste for obnoxious heavy metal that left you with your ears ringing after being in the club for 5 minutes. Still, the bartender was great and it was the closest place to their Manhattan apartment.

"Okay then," Alice screamed, "I dare you to kiss…… that guy!" Looking over to where her finger was pointing at, I saw a guy standing there, possibly the most gorgeous guy I had seen in my life. His eyes were green, the deepest emerald color I had ever seen in my life. There was something, unreal about him though. He emanated an aura of secrecy, and as far as she was concerned, it only added to his stunning good looks.

"Easy. I'll be back… At some point!" Walking over to him though, wasn't exactly too helpful for the confidence. "Hey!" I said as I looked at him from under my lashes, a classic trick I had learned from Rose and the countless dates she had brought back.

"Hi, listen, I have a girlfriend and I'm not looking to dump her anytime soon so…" he started off, clearly making it up as he went along.

"Well as long as she's not here, I just need your help with something. See, my friends and I were playing a game, and as it turns out, they're childish enough to sic me on you. Would your girlfriend kill me if I kissed you?" I stopped there to see if there was any reaction, and sure enough,

"What girlfriend? Oh yeah her, well she's not exactly my.." he began to stammer. God he was hot. Wait, back to business.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. So would you mind if I kissed you right now?" looking at him from under my eyelashes once again. It worked.

"Ummm, no not really…."

"Good, then its settled." So with that, I leaned in and kissed him.

**Please review as much as possible!! THis is my first story and it gets better, i will be posting the 2nd chapter soon and it will definitely be longer, so don't worry. I need names for 2 evil bitches and names for their boyfriends so type type type!! Please please pretty please with a vampire on top review until your fingers fall off!! Any comment is a good comment, and i need critique!! Love you guys!! (but i love edward more!! haha)**


	2. The kiss and the first revealing

Truth, dare, and love

Chapter 2

What neither of us was expecting was what happened when I kissed him. Sparks flew between us as I gasped and entwined my fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around me and even the music disappeared. There was nothing else besides his touch, his eyes, and the nearly visible electricity surrounding us.

"I have to go!" he said suddenly, ripping away from me and becoming part of the indistinguishable mass that was moving to the music that was once again pounding through my head. Damn DJ. Why had he run from me like that? Was it my breath, was I a bad kisser? Frozen in place, Alice and Rose actually had to come and drag me back to the table.

"What happened, what's wrong?" they asked, the questions only registering slightly in my brain. I grabbed my rum and coke and chugged it down in one gulp.

"Yeah, so are we gonna hit any more clubs tonight or just go home, because to tell you the truth, this one is getting a little loud for me?" I felt... different. I had kissed plenty of strangers before, some better kissers than this guy. But this guy was no longer an ordinary guy to me. There was something unlike anything I had ever experienced before. It was... like magic. God, was it possible to sound more like a tween rockstar song? **Coughhannahmontanacough **

"I'll be right back, you guys." and with that I edged my way through the crowd, catching no sight of him whatsoever. A few times I thought I saw him, but he was gone too quickly for me to catch him. What was wrong with me? Here I was chasing after some guy I don't even know, hoping he's gonna stay with me and have a drink. Maybe the rum went to my head. Of course!! That's what it was, I was just a little too tipsy. All I needed was a good long nap and I would be fine.

"Hey, listen I think I'm gonna go home, I've had a long night and I'm really tired. I have a headache so I'm just gonna go to bed, if it's okay with you guys."

"Seriously Bel?," Alice interrupted, "its soo early though! You're usually the one making us stay up past our bedtimes, what has gotten into you?" her eyes drilled into me as I formulated a quick response.

"I'm just not feeling too well, I just wanna lay down. I can walk home, it'll only take me a second. I have my cell I'll see you guys at home." So with that I just turned around and left. Alice was right though. I was usually the one who wanted to stay past closing hours if possible, and here I was backing out when it was barely even 2! Maybe I was sick. That would explain the weird feeling I got when he kissed me, maybe I had been feeling that all day and just didn't realize it. There was plenty of explanations. Then I saw those eyes again, and I couldn't help it. I followed him silently for about 5 minutes before my clumsiness kicked in and I tripped over something and fell.

"Oof. Goddamn clumsiness." startled, he turned around, emerald eyes wide and glinting in the moonlight. And with that, he jumped. Not a little jump, but one that got him on the fire escape 5 stories up on the building next to us. I gasped, stumbling up and standing there like an idiot, wondering why my legs weren't working and why I wasn't running as fast as I could away from here, away from this thing, who I was now sure was not a human. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. It was like he had adapted all of Spiderman's powers and Chase Crawford's looks. My legs automatically turned and walked away, as I looked up every so often hoping to catch a glimpse of him in the night sky, his eyes glittering like green stars against the moon. I was definitely going insane.

**So there you have it, the first proof of his powers!! What do you think it is? Trust me, it's not what you think it is!! Im not updating until I get at least 10 reviews, so review review review!! Should I continue or abandon? I know it's kind of boring right now, but trust me it gets better!!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

3. 2 Wrongs Don't Make A Right, But Is There Any Exceptions? Please?

EPOV

"Oh Shit!" What was I supposed to do? "She saw me! She saw what I did! Next thing I knew, she'll be on the ten o'clock news, screaming about how some freak was walking around, seducing girls and jumping 50 feet into the air!"

"Ed, it's fine, just calm down a bit!" Jasper whispered cautiously as he took a step towards me. "Does this have to do with the girl you weren't supposed to be around tonight? If it does, watch out. You know what could happen. You know what happened last time."

"Oh god Jasper why did you have to mention that to me? It was 80 years ago for god's sakes! I still feel guilty, but you don't have to add on to it!"

"Well you remember! That's good! Maybe next time you can remember before you put some other poor girl's life at stake! They would kill you Edward! They would find you, and they would kill you. You have to be more careful!" Jasper was screaming now, in a menacing voice that would wake the undead, that is, if we could sleep. Speaking of undead, "Jasper, where's Emmett? I thought he was going to some boxing match thing?" But of course, right on cue, he walked in, a girl on either side, all looking just a little dazed, and a little drunk. Then we saw the puncture marks on the girls' necks. Crap.

"Jasper, get these girls home. I think Emmett has a little bit of business to take care of."

"Are you sure you want to send them home looking like this? I mean, if one of them were to notice…"

"They won't, trust me. If they were too drunk to notice he was doing…what he was doing, they won't notice it afterwards. And if they do, they won't come accusing us." I watched as Jasper steered the girls away from Emmett and out the door. I could still hear them giggling as the door slammed shut. With that, I turned on Emmett.

"I can't believe you did that! Feeding on innocent girls, then taking them back here! We could be exposed! We could have been hunted down! I already have a strike against me, if they can find any reason to come here, they'll blame it on me, and you know that! I can't believe you could be so arrogant! So stupid!"

"Edward, chill. Seriously, they're never going to notice, just like you said. And can't you just put the past behind you? Seriously! They probably don't even remember anymore!"

"Yes they do, Emmett! They remember, and her family remembers, and I remember! That makes 3 too many! One more strike, and they'll exterminate us all! You aren't just putting your own existence at danger; you're putting all of us in danger. We won't have it! And anyways, what about the pact we made, never to kill another human? Does that mean anything to you?!"

"Of course it does, I didn't kill them, I just borrowed some blood. It's not that big of a deal…"

"And what if you had killed them? What were you going to do then? You can't do this anymore! Honor your commitment, or you're out of here. For good." I shook with anger as I screamed at him. In a way, what I did tonight was almost just as bad, but I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stay away from her. I just hope my will is stronger than what I now felt invading every part of me. Love.


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Heyy everyone! Thanks for the reviews and everything! I am soooo sorry it took so long, I've been kicked off the computer for the past like 3 months -- but I'm back on now, and should be updating every week or so, so keep the reviews comin!! **


	5. Clearly There Is a God Who Hates Me

4

4. Clearly There Is a God Who Hates Me Cause This Is One Sick Joke

EPOV

"Edward, the company is officially yours. If you need any help don't hesitate to ask, I'll be camping out with the Denali clan for a while, then possibly somewhere in Europe!" Carlisle walked out the door, and I dropped into the new chair in my new office where I would run the new company. All I had to do was go through the 20 or so employee files and I would be free for the rest of the day. I recognized a few of the last names as various clan members from other areas. The next one I pulled out was Swan, Isabella. I opened it, hoping it was another vampire, and got the shock of my life.

Staring out of the profile at me was the girl. Her face had swum in my dreams for months, my daydreams that is. Flipping through her file, I found she was currently in Paris, researching the effects of different medicines on humans. She would be back in 2 days. Crap. How am I supposed to do this? I couldn't just fire her, she'd been Employee of the Year just last year and was probably a shoe in' for it this year. Thursday was going to be hell when she walked in. She would see me, gasp as she realized it was me, and then run through the office shouting about how I was some sort of freak, and then the other vampires would jump to protect me, and bye-bye Bella. I felt, or at least hoped, that someone would jump out, scream April Fools! and tell me that she didn't really work here. If only someone I knew would be capable of doing that. Jasper would never, and Emmett was too single minded. Nobody else knew. So, in other words, I was screwed. I would have to grin and bear it, or go on an extended vacation, or dye my hair and wear colored contacts, or pretend that I couldn't go out of my office because of a horrible facial condition, or……

"Mr. Cullen? There's someone here to see you. She says her name is Bella Swan. May I send her in?" Oh god. She was here? She wasn't supposed to be here until Thursday! What would I do? Kill her quickly and tell Becky to go home so I could remove the body? No, I couldn't bear that.

"Mr. Cullen? Are you there?"

"Yes, Becky, err sure send her in." Though my heart couldn't pound, I could still feel a shadow of a heartbeat. Her heartbeat. He still remembered it, her chest pressed against his, her heart fluttering, her scent filling his senses, consuming him, taking over him. Slowly, the door opened and his senses were once again muddled. He closed his eyes, inhaling slowly, though he knew he shouldn't. Her voice tinkled softly in his ears.

"Mr. Cullen? Hello my name is…..oh!"

**Oooooh cliffhanger! Give me your predictions, your praise, your advice, hopefully I can update even more than I predicted! At least until school starts that is. Then I can update just about once a week, maybe more. Tennis practice consumes my evenings, but I won't deny my lovely readers!! That is, if you guys like it, of course! Yes, it is rated M for a reason, but it won't happen for a few chapters. There's still a lot to be done!! And no, sorry to say, I don't think I can bear putting any sex-on-the-desk scenes. That's just waaaay too overdone! But if that's what you want, request it! You never know!! ;D**


	6. Hallucinations

5

5. You Know You Need A New Vacation Spot When You Hallucinate At Work….

BPOV

Vacation? Yea right. All I could think about the entire time was him, and the fact that I would probably never see him again because I didn't even know his name. I don't know if that's a bad thing or not. So, gladly, easily, I caught the earliest flight possible, packed up my research, and left. I couldn't believe it, but I was actually looking forward to going back to work. So looking forward to it that I would probably bring my research there right when I got in. Carlisle would be satisfied, and possibly wouldn't give me another vacation because of the amount of work I did after leaving the conference on the effects of different medicines. It wasn't as boring as I thought it would be, but it was the type of thing I was doing in freshman year of college. I made sure to add my own observations into the pamphlets they handed out, and oh gosh I am a workaholic. There's nothing else I can do to take my mind off of him though. Nothing had worked. Even work wasn't helping as much as I thought it would. Well, at least everything will be back to normal at work.

Thankfully I arrived at the office at 5, so he would most likely still be there. No sign of his car, however. In its place was a Volvo. I'll have to call and get it towed; it isn't a familiar license plate. The new secretary, Nicole, was still there too. Maybe it was her boyfriend's car. She seemed ditzy the last time I saw her, so god knows. As I opened the door I breathed in the familiar scent of copy ink, paper, and some sort of cologne. That was new. Oh well, it was probably just Carlisle. At least that meant he was here.

"Good evening Nicole, would you happen to know whose car is taking Carlisle's spot?" The look Nicole gave me was one of surprise, then realization, then shock. This wasn't a good sign.

"Oh gosh, good evening Miss Swan, have you just gotten back from your business trip? You must not have gotten the memo. There's been a slight…change. Carlisle has decided to give the company to one of his sons. Edward Cullen has taken his place. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, but it was quite sudden. In any case, I'm sure introductions are in order, so I'll see if he's available."

Who? What? Edward Cullen? Carlisle had never mentioned a son. I don't think. The voice coming out of the intercom was vaguely familiar, even with all of the static from the speakers. Maybe I met him before. I opened the door, and at first glance simply saw his eyes. A glittering green, more vivid than I remembered, twinkled back at me. Then I realized that I wasn't hallucinating. No memory could be this clear, this real, and this wonderful. Then, everything was black. The last thought I registered was that it would be impossible to ever forget this. I was hooked.


End file.
